Snotty Mc Yucky (FNaP)
Snotty Mc Yucky is the deuteragonist of Five Nights at Piggy's. He was the previous night guard of Piggy Bay Buffet , who worked in The Office during the week prior events of the game.He then switched into a day gaurd. He helps the player by telling them about the animatronics behavior at the start of each night. Dialogue "Uh, hello? Is anybody there? I will just regret someone's there. Uh, hello and welcome to the new Piggy Bay Buffet resturant. Our previous resturant had some malfunction into it so .....yeah! I'm Snotty Mc Yucky and this is your 1st nightshift in Piggy Bay Buffet. So if you walk around Hamtown, you might hear the floating rumors going around Piggy Island saying that the animatronics in this place do in fact roam around the locations of Piggy Bay Buffet, and they are amazingly correct. Yes, they move around at night, but that was just because a major malfunction you know so yeah. Uh, the new and shiny green pig animatronics come for you just because they see you as a shiny, white egg (laughs.) ...Yes, it sounds funny, but it is really not. Uh, you see, what the animatronics do exactly after they come for you is they give you a heart attack and then stuff you into their mechanical, metal, hard shell in order to eat you. Yeah, you will see how that will end badly. But, if you want to live, then listen to me carefully! So in your security office, we have three different ways to back these animatronics away. Uh, so let's start with number one. Alright, one, two, three. Number one, uh, here we have our non-mechanical, fake, and smelly Piggy Ham Bacon Head. This can fool every single animatronic in the buffet except for one of them. However, just don't worry about that okay? Just worry about it in your other night alright, hey, that rhymes! Oh, and next we have our own door! (Our mighty metal metal, very strong door!) Uh, um, ....sorry! Uh, as what I'm saying, we have a metal door. Uh, you can use the door anytime! However, be careful, your door will run out of power, um, I meant is, "Door Power!" Uh, now I'm gonna tell you about the battery of the door power. So, each bar of the battery holds at least 20% so this means that the door holds up 80% of battery in total. I know because I really do know my math kinda! But, to make things easier a bit, we have our own number 3! Just simply turning off the light. You can do this since the animatronics can't really see in pure darkness. Well, that's kinda it for now. So there is nothing coming up next right now so remember, check the cameras, avoid animatronics, and don't die. Alright, goodbye, see you tommorow! -Phone Guy on the phone recording on Night 1. "Um, hey dude! Welcome back! Wait, had you watch the news? I-it said that there was a murder scene in this place. Uh, the murderer looked like a green bird with no beak. It is unknown if he or she looked like this or not but, let's just get back to your job, okay? Okay. Um, there was alot of things I didn't told you so um, I'm sorry for that! Uh, there was a malfunctioning animatronic that is within the buffet. The King Pig who is our boss calls him Lucky the Pirate Pig, like, he goes by his real name, while we call this animatronic,"The Malfunction." So, uh, he moves around the buffet like the other animatronics. Then there was Chuck, you know from 2015? That triangular yellow dude? Uh, you have to watch out for him! If you know that Piggy Ham Bacon head trick, that won't work on him. Instead, back that cheese like dude off by that flashlight of ours. Flash it for five times though. Flash the flashlight on him more than five times will …(sighing) Just, just do what I said. Oh, and if you saw those small animatronics in the Junior's Playroom, watch out for those two. Just incase, there names are both Piggy and Wiggly. Uh, if they come into your Office, they both will disable everything that is around you except for those killer animatronics. This makes the robots come after you without going away. Okay, goodbye, talk to you tommorow, there is a animatronic by the hallway! Okay, bye! Phone Guy on the Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Deuteragonist